Ton Nom
by Kibume
Summary: "Hoy, 30 de Mayo, déjame... Déjame volver a ti" One-shot. Francia/Jeanne D'Arc


_**Notas de la autora:** Hoy hacen exactamente 581 años desde la muerte de Jeanne D'Arc o Juana de Arco. Siempre he adorado a esa chica, incluso antes de leer Hetalia. Pero fue Hetalia la que hizo que despertase mi verdadera admiración y dedicación a ella y a su historia. Y soy de las que opina que ella y Francia hacen una de las parejas más bonitas de todo el manga. Es cierto que Francia es un muchacho que le gusta dar amor a todo el mundo, pero realmente pienso que la única persona que él llegó a amar fue Jeanne. Y al ser hoy 30 de Mayo de 2012, y ella fue ejecutada el 30 de Mayo de 1431, quería dedicarle algo. Le hice un dibujo, he llenado Twitter de sus frases y anécdotas y ahora me dispongo a hacer éste fic.  
_

_Ella es mi ídola de la historia, y siempre lo será. Siempre la admiraré._

_Y pretende demostrar esa admiración y la relación tan profunda de Francis y Jeanne en este fic. Espero que os guste._

_**Advertencias:** Se hacen alusiones al volumen 4 de Hetalia, a "Á bientot!"_

_**~Tu est toujours dans mon coeur, Jeanne.~**  
_

_**#EnhonoraJeanne**_

* * *

_**Ton Nom.**  
_

_"Soñé que tú me llevabas_

_por una blanca vereda,_

_en medio del campo verde,_

_hacia el azul de las sierras,_

_hacia los montes azules,_

_una mañana serena._

_Sentí tu mano en la mía,_

_tu mano de compañera,_

_tu voz de niña en mi oído_

_como una campana nueva,_

_como una campana virgen_

_de un alba de primavera._

_¡Eran tu voz y tu mano,_

_en sueños, tan verdaderas!..._

_Vive, esperanza, ¡quién sabe_

_lo que se traga la tierra!"_

(Antonio Machado)

* * *

No sabía hacia dónde sus pasos le guiaban.

O quizás sí, pero tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Aquel día tan importante para él, aquel 30 de Mayo, tenía que optar por ir a dos sitios:

El primero, Dómremy, el pueblo que la vio crecer, bautizado desde hace tiempo como Dómremy-la-Pucelle en honor a la heroína más importante que aquella tierra pisó.

El lugar de una infancia feliz que tuvo, rodeada por ángeles que le encomendaban misiones, hadas que jugaban con ella, una familia que la quería y unos amigos que la apoyaban.

Por algún motivo, ir a aquel lugar no le agradaba. Aún recordaba el día en el que, después de la muerte de su persona más preciada, tuvo que ir por cortesía y respeto a informar a la familia de la desgracia, que aunque lo recibieron con mucha amabilidad por ser quién era, Francis jamás había podido olvidar las miradas de agonía y odio que recibía al pasar por allí.

Aunque ya sabía que él no era el único que la había amado tanto.

Esa chica era capaz de enamorar a cualquiera.

* * *

Y luego estaba el otro lugar. Aquel sitio en el que el alma de ella y la suya propia murieron en aquel día, 581 años atrás.

¿Ya eran 581 años? Cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Ruan, al noroeste de la nación, era una ciudad apacible y antigua, donde se llevó a cabo uno de los actos más injustos y atroces cometidos en la Historia: La muerte de ella, siendo devorada por las llamas de la corrupción, la cobardía y la soberbia.

Él estuvo allí. Y aunque quiso, y lo intentó, no pudo hacer nada por salvarla, y siempre cargaría con esa culpa hasta el final de sus días, si es que alguna vez desaparecía.

Meditó bastante tiempo, toqueteando de forma inquieta el crucifijo que ella dejó y que sobrevivió al fuego.

Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

Pero ya que era 30 de Mayo, el día en el que exactamente ella murió, optó por tomar la idea de ir a Ruan.

Ya que él había sido por una parte culpable por la muerte de ella, pensaba que la mejor manera de que el mundo le perdonase era castigándose a sí mismo sufriendo cada día, a cada momento, a cada instante, pensando en ella.

Y si iba a Ruan, sufriría más, pero de alguna manera, sentía que se hallaría en paz consigo mismo.

O eso pretendía creer.

* * *

Cuando llegó allí, vio que el tiempo la había cambiado, como siempre, pero seguía teniendo esa esencia de ciudad que había surgido muchos siglos atrás y que permanecería así para siempre.

Era fiesta nacional en Francia, pero sólo Orléans y algunas otras zonas tenían el día festivo por lo que la mayoría de los comercios estaban cerrados, y la gente estaba en la calle, celebrando alguna especie de festival.

Francis contempló a su alrededor y dibujó una melancólica sonrisa.

Los niños felices gritando, jugando y corriendo, las parejas de enamorados que paseaban por las orillas del Sena, los ancianos que charlaban sentados en bancos de memorias pasadas...

Si ella no hubiera venido a salvarle, probablemente nada de lo que veía ante él ahora existiese.

Había tanto que agradecerle.

Decidió no quedarse cavilando en memorias que sólo lo torturaban, y arreglándose el traje –Siempre iba vestido con un traje negro en esos días-, decidió ir a la floristería a la que solía ir siempre cuando iba allí, y que misteriosamente era uno de los pocos lugares que estaban abiertos.

Al llegar, la pareja de ancianos que se encargaba del lugar le vieron y le sonrieron, preguntándole lo de siempre:

-¿Un ramo de flores de lis?

-_Oui. Comme toujours_-contestó él.

-¿Van siempre para la misma persona?-inquirió la anciana, con un deje de amigable curiosidad.

-_Oui_-asintió él.

-Debe ser la chica más bella del mundo para que cada año le lleves un ramo de este tipo-comentó ella de forma tranquila.

Francis dejó escapar una sonrisa tranquila y pagó:

-No es para la más bella del mundo…

Cuando se marchó con el ramo de flores en mano, se giró y se dirigió a las pareja de ancianitos, y enunció:

-… Sino para la más valiente del mundo.

* * *

La Place du Vieux Marché seguía tan bulliciosa como siempre, llena de establecimientos para descansar y tomar algún aperitivo y de tiendas plagadas de souvenirs.

El hombre inspiró fuertemente y dejó que el aire bañado en apetitosos platos franceses y en las flores frescas se adueñasen de todo su ser.

Al cerrar los ojos, Francis vio aquella misma plaza, 581 años atrás. Se vio a sí mismo, tirado en el suelo, gritando y llorando desesperadamente, con una masa de gente a su lado mirándole y cuchicheando, gente de otra época que creían saber y que sin embargo, no sabían absolutamente nada.

Y enfrente de él, una plataforma consumida por las llamas y las cenizas de alguien que lo dio todo por una nación que no pudo protegerla.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero lo recordaba tanto como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

Y dolía muchísimo, tanto que sabía que jamás olvidaría aquella memoria.

Porque dicha memoria formaba parte de él.

Y sobre todo, de ella.

* * *

De repente, Francis despertó de ese trance y volvió a la realidad.

El mundo había cambiado, las reglas habían cambiado, la gente había cambiado.

Incluso él.

Lo único que parecía no haber cambiado era el amor que él sentía hacia ella, que seguía igual de fuerte, latente y vivo como el primer día.

El francés, tras haberse quedado unos instantes quieto, decidió moverse. Atravesó la plaza y caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar, una especie de santuario construido en la pared.

Allí había una pequeña estatua que apenas tenía un siglo de antigüedad, cortesía de un señor escultor llamado Maxime Real del Sarte.

La estatua de ella, rezando, rodeada por plantas y flores de todos los colores y variedades.

Desde que esa estatua se colocó allí, en frente del lugar donde ella murió, Francis había acudido siempre allí, ya que era lo más próximo a una tumba en la que poder llorarle.

Puesto que nadie había alzado una tumba cuando ella murió, únicamente tiraron las cenizas negras al Sena que fluía por allí.

La miró durante tiempo indefinido, mientras dejaba aquel ramo de flores de lis, las flores de ella, justo debajo de la diminuta estatua.

Comenzó a hablar, y su voz sonó raspada, cansada, carcomida por unas cicatrices que no sanarían nunca:

-_Salut, ma pucelle._ Vuelvo a ti, como cada año, en este día, aunque pienso en ti cada instante de mi vida. Siempre me pregunto cómo estarás, si realmente _Dieu_ te concedió el paraíso que merecías, pero quiero creer que es así.

Francia dirigió la vista atrás, y siguió:

-¿Ves todo esto? Es fruto de tu valentía. Sino hubieras estado en ese momento conmigo, sino me hubieras salvado… Nada de esto viviría. Así que debo la risa de todos estos niños, la prosperidad de toda esta nación a tu coraje, querida mía.

La mueca de Francis se deshizo entre unas lágrimas cobardes que intentaba contener. Pese a que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo y había pasado por tantas experiencias que lo habían destrozado y luego lo habían hecho fuerte, no podía evitar romper a llorar en aquel día, cuando acudía a hablar con su amada y ella no podía contestarle:

-Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido… Pero siempre he lamentado que te hubieras visto envuelta en todo el caos que asolaba mi nación allá por aquella época. Sufriste tanto, luchaste tanto, y unos ojos inocentes como los tuyos no debieron de haber visto nunca la corrupción que se respiraba en aquel entonces. _Je suis toujours desolé, ma vie._

Entonces el hombre suspiró y sonrió, alejándose lentamente de la estatua:

-Por cierto, _Anglaterre_ me llamó esta mañana. Es demasiado testarudo para decir por qué llamó, pero tú sabes bien por qué lo hizo. Te manda recuerdos, y sobre todo, disculpas. Aunque yo sé que tú no lo culpas.

Finalmente, Francis se secó aquellas débiles lágrimas y murmuró:

-Iré a dar una vuelta por Ruan. Quiero ver el cambio positivo que ha sufrido a lo largo del tiempo. Ojalá hubieras nacido en esta época. Sé que te has reencarnado, pero sé que tampoco es exactamente tú. De cualquier manera…

Francis dio un beso a los dedos de su mano derecha y alzó la mano, como enviando dicho beso a ella, dondequiera que estuviera.

La miró una vez más, sonrió, y pronunció:

-_Je t'aime toujours, ma vie, mon amour, ma lumiére._

Y antes de que aquella estatua volviera a verle llorar, Francis intentó marcharse.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Porque de repente, algo le detuvo.

_"Espera."_

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de escuchar una voz que, a pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que podía haber pasado, jamás olvidaría el timbre angelical de esta.

Aquella voz celestial. El fulgor que guió su vida hacia la gloria, hacia la esperanza.

La vida que nació y murió en sus manos.

_"No temas"_

Se giró rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

No podía ser cierto. Debía estar volviéndose loco.

¿Eran alucinaciones o realmente…

…Era ella?

Casi siendo incapaz de hablar, tartamudeó:

-No puede ser… ¿Tú?

_"No me olvidas, pero sufres. Y si para recordarme has de sufrir, prefiero que me olvides."_

Francis encaminó sus pasos hacia la estatua, incrédulo. Intentó mirar a todos lados, pero nada encontró, sólo el eco de una voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

¿Pero por qué precisamente ahora?

¿Por qué no había venido a él antes, cuando la había llamado durante tantas noches, la había necesitado durante tantas horas?

Ella leyó sus pensamientos:

_"Siempre he estado ahí. Vigilándote, cuidándote, pero nunca puedes verme. Ni escucharme"_

Pero aquello simplemente no era posible. ¡Él la había visto! ¡A ella, reencarnada en otra muchacha! ¡Una muchacha que vivía feliz en cualquier otro rincón del mundo! No podía estarle hablando ella, era demasiado bonito…

Y demasiado cruel.

_"Es cierto. Hay una parte de mi alma en aquella joven, pero no toda."_

Francia notó que su corazón reía y lloraba de nuevo y al mismo tiempo cuando la escuchó decir:

_"Porque la otra mitad de mi alma vive en ti, mon pays."_

¿Qué?

Todo aquello escapaba de los hechos científicos que tantas personas se habían esforzado por demostrar a lo largo de la Historia.

No quería creerlo.

No podía creerlo.

Porque si lo hacía y al final resultaba ser una mentira, él se acabaría derrumbando.

Pero ella explicó:

_"Sí. Siempre he estado contigo, y siempre te he intentado hablar. En todas aquellas noches que te pasabas en vela culpándote por algo por lo que no debes culparte, cuando sufriste, siempre me mantuve a tu lado, pero… El sufrimiento que te causabas a ti mismo provocaba que no pudieras escucharme. Te bloqueabas a ti mismo, te encerrabas en tu soledad, y te obsesionabas tanto con la idea de culparte que yo no podía perforar esa muralla de dolor."_

El francés cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza, y le imploró que viniera a buscarle, que quería verla de nuevo.

Escuchó una suave risa angelical:

_"A tu lado estoy siempre, incluso en tus sueños. Yo te veo siempre, y sino pregúntale al inglés."_

Francia simplemente no podía concebirlo, y no bastaba con pensarlo, sino que lentamente, esos pensamientos fueron haciendo camino entre sus labios:

-Pero tú… ¿Por qué ahora?

_"Porque has comenzado a dejar de lado tu soledad. Tras todas las batallas que has sufrido, tantas muertes que has presenciado, tanto que has tenido que vivir, ha llegado una época de calma. Te llevas mejor con todo el mundo, y lentamente, has conseguido mediar esa soledad. Y hoy, que has madurado, aún no lo suficiente, me escuchas, pero sigues sin verme. Aún no."_

Una alegría inesperada y fruto de lo sobrenatural vino a él, dominado por una diminuta centella de esperanza:

-¿Podré verte alguna vez?

A Francis ni siquiera le importaba que la gente de alrededor se le quedase mirando porque lo veían hablando solo.

Porque él no hablaba solo. Hablaba con ella.

_"Tal vez, pero te falta un largo camino, ma chérie. Porque todavía tienes miedo."_

El francés no se movía, únicamente contemplaba la estatua totalmente hipnotizado. Y ahora comenzaba a no comprender sus palabras:

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?

_"Miedo a mí. Crees pensar en mí todo el tiempo, pero temes cada vez que lo haces. Y esa barrera de miedo te impide verme."_

-Eso no es…

_"Ya no pronuncias mi nombre. Nunca lo haces. Es como si lo hubieras olvidado. Pronuncia mi nombre y la luz vendrá a ti"_

Aunque sonaba una idea simple, el hombre comenzó a rechazarla:

-Pero…

Ella habló con un tono imperativo:

_"Francis, pronúncialo"_

* * *

Tal y como había adivinado aquella voz, Francia tenía mucho miedo. Se aferraba a la idea de no olvidarla, de amarla eternamente, pero amar a una sombra vacía, no a la verdadera joven.

Ya que no poseía ni valor para acordarse de la verdadera, de su olor, siquiera de su nombre. Porque creía que al pronunciarlo, vendría tal cantidad de recuerdos dolorosos y de emociones indescifrables que acabarían por matarlo de pena.

Pero…

¿Podría verla si pronunciaba aquella palabra mágica?

Tenía miedo, pero tendría que probarlo.

-Je…

Por algún motivo, no quería salir. La palabra se había quedado tanto tiempo encerrada en su garganta que ahora le escocía cuando intentaba escapar de esta. Le ardía, le dolía, le quemaba, y quiso desistir:

-Jea…

_"Mon pays, volvamos a vernos, por favor"_

Y aquello le dio toda la valentía para hablar, para pronunciar y acariciar aquel nombre que lo significaba todo. Lo soltó, hinchado de temores infundados, de alegría, de orgullo, y de ternura desmesurada:

-Jeanne.

* * *

Durante unos instantes, no sucedió nada. Los niños seguían jugando, las parejas seguían caminando por el río, y los ancianos comentaban experiencias pasadas en los bancos.

Y Francia creyó que todo aquello había sido una falacia, y pensó que se hallaba tan cansado que había comenzado a oír voces.

Pero aquel pensamiento funesto desapareció, súbitamente.

Algo cambió en el aire, y él tornó la mirada hacia la figura, impresionado.

De la estatua comenzó a salir una luz que nadie, salvo él, podía ver. La luz comenzó a cegarle tan fuerte que creyó que se quedaría ciego, y tuvo que taparse el rostro con los brazos para no quedarse completamente invidente.

Pero entonces, entre aquel resplandor celestial, se asomaron unos ojos azules puros e inocentes, y la sonrisa más bella que Francis había visto en su vida. Bueno, que recordó haber visto hace mucho, pero que al sólo recordar los momentos nocivos había olvidado el verdadero encanto que la envolvía.

Francia sonrió entre las lágrimas, incapaz de creer aquello,pero inevitablemente, aceptándolo, pues estaba allí delante. Pronunció esos vocablos que siempre había querido decir en una situación como aquella.:

-_J'étais te en espérant._

A respuesta, aquella voz tan dulce y empírea sonó más cerca que nunca, envolviéndole, abrazándole:

-_Moi aussi._ He vuelto.

…_He vuelto a ti._

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Reviews? :3  
_

_Descansa en paz, Jeanne D'Arc._


End file.
